If You'd Just Realize
by ShunnedChipmunk
Summary: It's the day after Harry killed Voldemort, and everyone's just being happy at the castle for a few days. Draco has been thinking, and he runs into Harry in the hallway. Set to the lyrics of Realize by Colbie Caillat. Happy ending, anyone?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did, I wouldn't be posting something like this, I would be reveling in the glory of my own genius. But no, that's what J.K. Rowling is doing. Lucky.

Song--Realize by Colbie Caillat (also not owned by me, as I am clearly not Colbie Caillat.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**If You'd Just Realize**

I ran into you in a deserted hallway the day after you killed him. Everybody seemed to want to stay at Hogwarts that day, just happy that Voldemort was finally gone. Watching you fight him, my view of you changed. I had always thought that you were a good-for-nothing, throw-your-life-away-for-nothing, wanna-be hero. I never actually stopped to think that maybe what everyone, including Dumbledore, said about you was true. And it was. You were brave, like a true Gryffindor, despite that I hate Gryffindors. I can't even put into words what I saw in you.

When I ran into you the next day, we just stood there. You seemed awkward, trying to think of something to say. I didn't know exactly what to say either, considering you had saved my life the day before, maybe more than once. So we just stood there. I don't think you completely got what I was feeling at the moment though; you seemed to want to get away as fast as possible.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

All along I suppose I knew that I would end up on your side. I knew for certain the day Dumbledore died. Perhaps before then, but I couldn't fathom killing him for a simple whim of my "master". Voldemort would get on fine without me, and I would do all I could to take him down from the other side. In the end, I had been too scared to switch sides. But here I was, with everyone still thinking I had supported him. I had been desperately planning anything to change people's minds the previous night, and I couldn't think of much. The only thing I did think of was letting myself show through for everyone to see. The mask couldn't stay on forever, could it?

Still, we stood there. It hadn't been very long, yet all this had rushed through my mind at light-speed. I don't think you wanted to believe in me. You had always thought the worst of me, and I suppose this was a change to the system. I wanted more than anything for you to see me, not that mask I've worn for so long.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

Then it hit me, but not like a brick wall or any other metaphor of something slamming into me; something that had always been there, but had never risen to the surface for me to see clearly. I didn't want to appreciate you for The Boy Who Lived, like everyone else. I had seen you, truly you, and I wanted you to have the chance to see me. Not as a friend, but more than that. Hate doesn't just go away, you know. Since yesterday, it had morphed into something completely opposite.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

Maybe something in my gaze tipped you off. But before you got that look of slight shock on your face, I saw something in your eyes too. It seemed to reflect my every thought. Then the tiniest bit of shock took over your face, and I couldn't help but smile. I had almost forgotten for a moment about your personality; my mind had been in serious-mode a bit too long. But instead of those little things annoying me like they used to, my heart did a sudden back flip, taking me by surprise. I must've looked a tiny bit shocked too at that moment, because your mouth curved into a sudden mischievous-looking grin. _Crap_, I thought, _he thinks I'm pathetic_. But you didn't back away.

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

You took a second to think, still wearing that amazing breath-taking grin. Then you took a step forward. It felt like something had clamped around my chest. _God, what's happening to me?_ I'm no coward, though. I had accepted the challenge. I wanted to take more than simply one step, but my feet did the same movements yours had just done. If possible, your smile got even wider. Your eyes had that same roguish twinkling to match the rest of your face. You took another step, letting the grin overtake any previous expression on your features. There was now only three feet between us, and my body wasn't about to listen to any feeble objections I might've made at that moment. I glided forward, for the first time letting the tiniest slip of a true smile slide onto my face.

_It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

Now there was only one foot separating us. By your eyes, and it might've shown in mine too, you weren't too keen on letting that bit of space stay there for much longer. But there was something we both knew had to be set straight (no pun intended) before anyone moved forward another inch. There was no need to say it out loud; that little connection that we'd always had came into use that that moment.

_"I love you, Harry."_ I willed for him to hear it, to see the message without need of words.

But before I had five seconds to think or regret the sending of this message along that tether that bound us both since our first year, your end of the connection had replied.

_"I love you too, Draco."_

And quicker than I could make the first move, you had rid of that dreadful space between us.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

And I knew you had definitely realized.


End file.
